No Words
by DrarryTLA
Summary: This is just a one-shot about Harry not talking anymore and then someone helps him talk again. Then it gets cute after that. Real summary inside the story. :D m/m. mpreg. mature content


**NOTE:** This is a one-shot! I hope you think it's as cute as I think it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own HARRY POTTER or any of the characters. This is written for fun not profit...

_WARNING:_ **VERY** MATURE CONTENT!!!!!!!!!! (mpreg)

****

**SUMMARY: **After losing his parents when he was one, his friend Cedric at 14, his godfather at 15, Dumbledore at 16, and Fred, Lupin, Tonks and his lover at 17, Harry has lost the will to live. He sees no point in life now that the threat of Lord Voldemort is gone but he will not end it himself because he knows that Hermione and Ron and the rest of the wizarding world would not make it the through the loss of another friend or family member...

But with the loss of so many loved ones Harry James Potter has given up the ability to talk for the past four years. Hermione and Ron have tried everything to get the wizarding world's savior to talk again, each attempt ending in failure. No one had been able to influence the raven-haired savior to start talking again and everyone had lost hope...

Until...

****

"Is he still not talking?" the once Hermione Granger asked as her husband closed the bedroom door behind him as he emerged from Harry's bedchambers.

"Yeah. He was starting to fall asleep," Ron sighed as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. He began to lead her down the stairs of the the Manor they shared with Harry. Hermione didn't comment on Ron's answer as it had been the same for four years. She was beginning to think that they would never get their best friend talking again. She leaned into her husband's side and put an arm around his waist.

"Do you think he would start talking again if he knew about the baby?" Hermione asked as Ron pulled her down into his lap when they reached the den downstairs. This wasn't the romantic moment she had imagined when she would finally tell Ron about the life growing inside of her, but it had suddenly felt like the appropriate time.

"What baby?" Ron asked as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Hermione's neck. She smiled even though Ron couldn't see it.

"Our baby, Ronald," she said slowly. Ron kept nuzzling her neck.

"We don't have a baby, Herms," Ron said distractedly. Then his eyes opened in shock as he finally realized what Hermione was saying. "We- We're- You're- A baby?!- Are serious- You?!" he exclaimed in inchoherent sentence fragments. He looked back and forth between his wife's face and belly so fast that it nearly made Hermioine dizzy. She laughed and grabbed Ron's head in her hands.

"Yes, I'm serious..." She gently kissed Ron on the lips. "You, Ronald Weasely, are going to be a father." Ron blushed crimson and a ridiculously huge smile appeared on his face. He looked so proud and happy as he put his hand on his wife's stomach.

"Hello, son," he said like a kid at Christmas who had just gotten the best gift ever.

"It could be a girl," Hermione interupted. Ron gave her a look that clearly said that the only baby they could have would be a boy.

"Fine," Ron said, giving in to Hermione's glare. "Hello, son _or _daughter," he smiled, "...But I hope you're a boy," he added in a whisper as he bent low so Hermione wouldn't hear him.

"This will definitely get Harry talking again," Ron said as he sat up and hugged Hermione. "Wait... How long have you known?"

"A week," Hermione said honestly. "I was waiting for the perfect moment. Guess it was now," she laughed. "Let's go tell Harry," she said in excitement as she stood from her husband's lap and got off the couch. He stood next but before they could take a step to go back upstairs the doorbell rang loudly, echoing through the nearly empty manor. The two exchanged worried glances and slowly made their way into the entrance hall. No one who had the password to find their house was supposed to be coming over today.

Ron pushed Hermione behind him as he approached the door. He knew it would have been pointless to ask her to stay behind and away from the door; she would have come regardless of his wishes for her to stay. Women could be stubborn and very scary when they wanted something... Ron shivered, pulled his wand from the inner pocket of his Auror robes, and used the spell that would allow him to see who was waiting outside. Hermioine looked too and the two nearly passed out from shock when they saw who was on the other side of thier door...

Draco Malfoy...

"Open the door, Weasel," the blonde, former Slytherin ordered in a deep baritone voice that sounded strained. "I know you're standing their with Granger. Let me in. NOW," he practically growled.

Ron obeyed immediately at the threatening tone of Draco's voice. "What are you doing alive Malfoy? We thought... Everyone thought... Harry thought-" he tried to say as Draco rushed in past the Weasely couple.

"Take me to Harry now," Draco forced out as he tried to keep his composure and what little Malfoy manners he had left after four years of torture; it was so hard to stand there with Ron and Hermione when the only person he wanted wanted to see was somewhere else and nearly within arms reach.

Hermione was the first to get over the shock of seeing Draco Malfoy after four years of believing him to be dead. After the final battle and Voldemort's death the blonde had disappeared. Everyone thought he had died because no body had been found and he had been gone so long. Harry took this the hardest and the day Draco's death had been announced was the day Harry had quit talking. Hermione walked forward and hugged Draco, noticing his shabby clothes and worn expression. What had the blonde been through? "Explain later," she whispered into his ear as she let him go and led the way through the den and back up the stairs. When they reached the door to Harry's room she stopped and turned to face Draco with sad eyes. "Listen, Draco... Harry has quit talking. He hasn't said a word to anyone in four years. It started after they told us you were dead." She allowed time for Draco to digest what he had just learned. His silver eyes were pained as he looked from Hermione to the door she was guarding. "Please get him talking again," she pleaded.

Draco let a small half-smile grace his features as he nodded his head. "I will," he promised. Hermione moved out of the way and allowed Draco to open the door to her best friend's room. After he slowly walked in and shut the door she left and met Ron back in the den. She gave him a big smile before a tear fell from her eye. Ron pulled her into a hug.

"It's really Draco. He'll make Harry better," Hermione cried. Ron smiled and held Hermione closer. After the 'death' of Draco everything had gotten worse and worse. Harry had grown sadder and sadder; it nearly broke Ron and Hermione's hearts to see their friend hurting so much. Ron couldn't imagine losing Hermione and therefore had no idea how Harry had felt when he had lost Draco. Ron had lost his brother and some friends to Voldemort but he hadn't lost Hermione. His heart had ached with the loss of his friends and brother but he imagined that Harry's had shattered into a million pieces with the loss of his lover.

Harry had been hurt enough in his life and Ron vowed then and there that Harry would not lose Draco again. The old Slytherin spy would be staying no matter what Ron had to do to make it happen and Ron would find out who had been holding the blonde captive and then he would kill them for causing Harry so much pain...

****

It was dark and warm in Harry's room. Draco smiled as he noticed the room was decorated with Slytherin colors. He looked over to the bed and saw a lump under the forest green comforter. Harry was asleep.

Draco quietly slipped off his worn shoes and took off his ripped and ragged traveling cloak that he had stolen from one of the Death-Eaters who had kept him hostage. He couldn't have gotten to Harry's side any faster. Thinking of coming back was all that had kept him going.

He walked over to the bed and went to the side Harry's back was facing. Then he slowly lifted up the blanket enough for him to crawl in next to Harry. It was so warm next to Harry that Draco felt as if he were slipping into to dream that he never wanted to wake up from, just the way he remembered... He pressed his chest to Harry's back and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. He was a heavy sleeper. Draco pressed a feather-light kiss to the side of Harry's neck, just below his ear. With that simple action Harry pressed himself deeper into Draco's embrace. Draco smiled and kissed Harry's neck again.

"Harry, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I tried to get here sooner." He gently moved one of his hands beneath the fabric of Harry's blue silk pajama top and slowly made a trail from Harry's naval to his chest, just over his heart. "I've missed you so much," he whispered huskily. The warm body in his arms shivered and he felt Harry's heart pick up pace. "I know you're awake now, Harry," Draco whispered with a smile as he moved his hand back to its original position at Harry's waist and pulled Harry closer to him.

He let go of Harry's waist and gently used his now free hands to turn Harry onto his back. He propped himself up with his arms on either side of his raven-haired lover and looked down at the face he had been dreaming about and longing to see for four years. His silver eyes met sleep-dazed emeralds filled with grief and a slowly growing gleam that Draco was sure Harry could see accompanied by guilt in his own eyes...

Love...

A single tear fell from Harry's eyes as he slowly reached up with trembling hands to touch Draco's face to make sure it was real. Draco sighed as Harry caressed his cheeks, forhead, jaw, and lips. He closed his eyes at the wonderful sensation of Harry's hands on his skin, a feeling he had missed since they had been apart. "Yes, I'm real and I'm not going anywhere unless I take you with me," Draco said knowing exactly what was going through Harry's mind. "Not even the loo," he added with a smile as he opened his eyes. Harry smiled and Draco waited to hear his favorite sound in the world: Harry's laugh... but it never came. He grabbed Harry's hands in his and kissed each one before holding them above Harry's head.

"They told me you've quit talking," Draco said as he brought his head closer to Harry's. "They've asked me to get you talking again... But I plan on getting you to do more than talk." He pressed his lips dangerously close to Harry's ear and delighted in the shiver his actions caused. "I plan to have you moaning..." he said as he released Harry's hands and used his right hand to slide back beneath Harry's pajama shirt, drawing sensuous patterns up and down his chest. "And panting..." he said as he blew into Harry's ear, using both of his hands to begin unbuttoning the buttons of Harry's shirt. "And screaming..." he whispered finally as his lips finally crashed over Harry's for the first time in way too long.

Harry immediately began kissing back and entwined his right hand in Draco's hair. His shirt was successfully unbuttoned and discarded on the floor. Draco licked his bottom lip hungrily, asking for entrance that was quickly granted. It was Harry's turn to take off Draco's shirt. He was having trouble with the buttons and finally decided to just rip it off. Draco laughed at the sound of ripping fabric and deepened the kiss before pulling away. "Eager?" he asked as he helped Harry take off his pajama bottoms and Harry returned the favor.

Harry didn't respond with words and instead sat up and pushed Draco down onto his back before straddling his waist. It was dark and Harry could barely see the pale skin of his lover. Using wandless magic he lit some candles and when he did he froze.

All over Draco's chest were scars, old and recent. There was a particularly nasty-looking one that started over Draco's heart and went all the way down to disappear into the black material of his boxers. Harry bent forward and kissed Draco's lips and then each scar marring the pale skin. He ran his finger over the long scar and moved off of Draco's waist so he could keep tracing the scar as it disappeared into Draco's boxer's. There was a bulge beneath the black material. Harry pulled the boxers down until the end of the scar and stopped. He leaned forward and captured Draco's lips in a searing kiss. Draco pulled Harry down on top of him and bucked his hips against his lover's so that Harry could feel just how much Draco wanted and needed him.

Harry pressed himself closer to Draco and felt oncoming sounds wanting to break free from his unused mouth. He reached down and pulled off Draco's boxers before taking off his own. When their bare bodies touched Harry was nearly pushed over the edge right then and there. Draco was doing no better. "Goddamnit," Draco said as he bit his lip. He crashed their lips together, this time biting Harry's lip and drawing a drop of blood. Harry made no complaint, and instead his breathing hitched. He kissed Draco back eagerly. "You feel so good," Draco panted when he pulled away, "and we haven't even started yet."

Harry shivered against Draco in anticipation of what was to come as he flipped them and positioned himself between Harry's legs. Harry had remained untouched since Draco disappeared. Simply thinking about having anyone else touch him the way Draco did was repulsive, unfathomable. Harry loved the way Draco's hands felt on him as they explored his lithe chest. He especially loved it when Draco completely dominated him. He was too proud of a Gryffindor to let just anyone overpower him, but he loved to let Draco do it. Draco was firm, rough, gentle, and romantic at the same time and Harry's head was already spinning. He had missed Draco so much...

"I can't stand it anymore," Draco growled as he reached beneath Harry and began to slowly prepare him. Harry clenched his eyes at the uncomfortable feeling of being invaded and bit his lip as his heart began beating dangerously fast. And within a few short seconds, Draco's expert fingers finally drew a sound from the raven-haired man. He took in sharp breath of air and began panting as Draco worked. "Harry, you're so tight," Draco smiled into his lover's ear. Harry moaned that time and arched his back up against Draco's chest. "Just imagine it, lover," he continued as he kissed Harry's jaw, "when I remove my fingers..." he accented each word with a gentle thrust and kiss, "I can fully satisfy you..."

Harry nearly lost himself again. "Dr.." he tried to say, but he could not finish. Draco's fingers hit that sweet spot within Harry and he moaned again, arching his back. "Dra..."

"What Harry?" Draco asked as he lifted his head to look into Harry's glazed eyes. "What are you trying to say?" Each word was gently accompanied by a thrust of his fingers. "Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

Harry moaned loudly and then reached up to kiss Draco so hard he saw stars. He wrapped his arm around Draco's neck and spoke into his ear, "Dr...aco, f-fuck me." His voice was both affected by his need and lack of use. The sensual sound sent chills to rise up all over Draco's body and he had choice to do what Harry wanted. He removed his fingers and replaced them with a harder, and much bigger part of his anatomy. Harry's grip on Draco tightened as Draco allowed Harry time to adjust to his size. "P-please move," Harry pleaded as he spread his legs farther for Draco to have better access.

"As you wish," Draco said as he slowly pulled himself out of his lover before slamming back into him. He repeated this motion over and over again. Harry moaned and moaned, each time getting louder. "Come on, lover," Draco said as he delivered a thrust to Harry's sweet spot, "I want to hear you. Talk to me."

"Fuck me harder," Harry moaned. Draco complied. "Faster," Harry breathed then. He dug his nails into Draco's back as the muscles in his stomach clenched. "Draco... Please... More..."

Draco obliged and reveled in the feeling of Harry holding him so tightly. He would never let anyone take him away from Harry again... Never. Harry was his and he was Harry's. They would never be apart again. "Harry, I love you," Draco said as he kissed Harry hungrily. And that simple action was just enough to push Harry over the edge. He came fiercely and screamed Draco's name at the top of his lungs. Draco followed shortly after.

The two collpased in an exhausted, sweaty heap. Neither one bothered to clean themselves off. Harry simply loosened his hold on Draco and kissed the blonde's forhead. Draco pulled out of Harry and then pulled the former Gryffindor against his chest. He kissed the back of his neck gently and smiled. "I got you talking."

Harry smiled in return and snuggled into Draco's embrace. "I love you," he whispered tiredly.

"I love you too," Draco smiled. He used wandless magic to do a quick cleaning charm and pulled the blanket over himself and Harry.

"Don't ever leave me again," Harry said barely above a whisper.

"I promise," Draco whispered back. The two fell asleep in content peace. It was the best night's sleep either of them had had in four years...

**9 Months Later...**

"Ron!" Hermione screamed from the kitchen. Her husband didn't respond. **"Ron!" **she exclaimed fiercely.

"What?" Ron asked as he ran into the kitchen. Harry and Draco were right behind him. They walked in to see Hermione clutching her stomach and taking deep breaths. "Oh, bloody hell!" Ron yelled. "It's the baby isn't it?!" He ran forward and gently grabbed Hermione's arm. "Shit! Fuck!" He led his wife to the kitchen fireplace and threw in some floo powder. He picked up one of the two suitcases next to the fireplace and stepped inside with Hermione. "St. Mungo's!" he yelled. Hermione smiled gently at Harry and waved. He smiled back before the two disappeared in the green flames.

"This is so exciting!" Harry exclaimed as he walked towards the fireplace with every intention of going after his two best friends. But Draco wrapped his arms around him from behind and locked him in place.

"It's just you and me," Draco said huskily into Harry's ear.

Harry could feel Draco's erection pressing against his backside. He rolled his eyes. "Draco, that could be us and all you want to do is shag me?"

"I can't help it," Draco said as he kissed Harry's neck. "It's not my fault how my body reacts to yours."

"Yeah, but I'm fat," Harry pouted.

Draco kissed his neck again and placed his hands on Harry's pregnant belly. "Fat and pregnant are two different things, lover," he smiled. "And you could have three arms for all I care... Now, before they come back with the baby, what do you say we get in one last round in the living room?" He removed his arms from around Harry and used them to turn him around.

Harry was about to give in when a pain shot through his abdomen. He put a hand on his back and looked down at his belly... "Draco, we may have to wait on that..."

"Why?" Draco pouted. Then his eyes brightened when he realized what was happening. "Really?" he asked as he gently placed his hands on Harry's stomach.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath when another pain racked him. Draco wasted no more time and ushered Harry over to the fireplace. He picked up the second suitcase and quickly flooed to the wizard hospital.

Only thirteen agonizing hours later, two of the most beautiful babies ever born were finally allowed to have visitors...

Harry and Hermione had been moved into the same room after they were out of labor. Harry was lying down eagerly awaiting for Draco to walk in with their daughter. Harry had never known he could love someone more than Draco until he'd seen their baby girl for the first time. He could feel Hermione's tired anxiety coming off of her in waves. Ron would no doubt walk in before Draco with their son.

The two parents held their breath as the door to their room was slowly opened...

Their doctors walked in and were closely followed by Ron and Draco. Hermione and Harry brightened, all tiredness gone from them.

"Harry," Draco said as he walked over to Harry's side, "she's perfect... Got a clean bill of health." Harry reached out to gently take their daughter in his arms. He didn't miss the tear roll down Draco's cheek as he watched.

"She is perfect," Harry smiled as he gently cradled the newborn. He smiled over at Hermione. "How is he?"

"Perfect," Hermione smiled as Ron kissed her forhead. Her bushy brown hair had been tied back and she looked like someone who had just got out of labor. But Harry could swear that he had never seen her so beautiful.

"Your families want to come in now," the doctor said with a smile. "A nurse will be in shortly after that to get down the babies' names."

"Thank you, Doctor," Draco said as he followed the doctor to the door. The doctor left and Draco allowed their visitors to come in. He resumed his place at Harry's side.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasely went over to see Ron and Hermione first while Narcissa and Lucius went over to Harry and Draco. They crooned and awed over the baby and tried to influence the couple to name their granddaughter after one of them.

Next came Hermione's parents and Ron's siblings. The room was beginning to become very crowded. each visitor was in love with the new additions of the family. Harry was amazed that the babies were sleeping through all of the attention.

"So what are you going to name her?" Mrs. Weasely asked in excitement as she came over and kissed Harry's forhead.

"We decided to name her Seria Lilly Malfoy," Draco answered with a bright smile. He kneeled down nex to the bed and kissed Harry gently on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Harry whispered back. He smiled when Hermione cleared her thoat.

"Ron and I have an announcement to make," Hermione said with a smile.

Ron placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at his family. "We've decided to name the baby Frederick Arthur Weasley, after his uncle and grandfather," he said proudly. Mr. Weasley smiled and walked forward to hug his son and kiss his daughter-in-law's forhead.

George followed behind his father with tears in his eyes. He hugged Ron tightly and kissed Hermione's cheek. He knelt down next to the bed and smiled at the sleeping baby in his sister's arms. "Hey, Fred," he said as a tear fell down his cheek. "We're gonna cause mischief, yeah? You and me?" he asked as he wiped his eyes. "We'll teach you everything you need to know." He stood and joined his family.

Harry felt a tear coming to his own eyes as he watched George. He looked around the room and smiled at everyone present. They had an amazing family... Then he looked up at his husband of six wonderful months and smiled even brighter.

His life was perfect... Draco was back and alive, he was an uncle, and he had a beautiful baby girl with the love of his life... No words would come to describe how happy he was at that moment.

**BABY EPILOGUE**

"Seria!" called Harry as he slowly walked down the stairs of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He and Draco had spent years fixing up the place so that it was suitable, and less dreary to live in. No one would be able to tell from the inside or outside that any unhappy occurences had happened there.

"Seria, where are you?" Harry called again when no one answered him. He walked into the kitchen and saw no one. He checked all of the rooms on the first floor and could find no trace of his daughter. He walked back up the stairs slowly; it wasn't that easy to do with an eight-month pregnant belly weighing him down. Once he reached the top, his patience had begun to wear thin. "Seria Lilly Mal-" but he was cut off when his daughter ran into his arms.

"Mommy!" Seria laughed. "Daddy and I were busy!" she exclaimed as Harry gently ruffled her white-blonde hair. She looked just like Draco in every aspect except she had Harry's emerald eyes and tan skin. "Come with me!" Seria yelled then as she pulled Harry's hand. For only being five-years old, Seria was strong. She had already begun to show outstanding magical potential... Harry was so proud.

He followed Seria down to a bedroom right across the hall from the master bedroom he and Draco shared. "Is this the room that I haven't been allowed to see?" Harry asked with a smile.

"It is! It is!" Seria said jumping up and down. "But you can see it now!" Then she released her hold on Harry and used both of her small hands to turn the door knob. "Wait! Close your eyes!" she ordered with a giggle.

"Alright," Harry laughed as he placed a hand over his eyes.

"Don't peek," Seria warned as she pushed the door open. Then she grabbed Harry's free hand and led him inside the room. Once he was led fully inside Seria released his hand and exclaimed, "Open them!"

Harry did... He nearly cried at the beautiful sight before him. Draco and Seria had fixed up a nursery for the new baby. The walls were a soft blue and there were constellations painted along them in silver. Draco was standing next to the crib with a white shirt stained with blue and silver paint. He even had a little blue handprint over his heart. Harry could only guess who that print belonged to...

"Do you like it?" Seria asked in excitement.

"It's beautiful," Harry said as he bent down as far as he could to kiss his daughter's cheek. "Thank you, it's amazing."

"You're welcome!" Seria exclaimed.

Harry stood back up and approached Draco. He gave him a heated once over and smiled seductively at him. "Hey, Seria, why don't you go spend the night with Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione so you can tell them all about this room you decorated for me?"

"Can I?" Seria yelled.

"Of course," Draco answered as he took a step closer to Harry. "Run and go get some clothes together and meet me at the fireplace," he instructed. Seria took off. When she was gone Draco pulled Harry against his chest and kissed him heatedly. "Our room... Naked... I'll take Seria to Weasle's and you had better be ready for me when I get back," he warned as he kissed Harry again.

"Yes, Master," Harry said as he removed himself from Draco's embrace and made his way back out of the beautiful nursery.

With Seria away from the house, Draco could make Harry scream as loud as he wanted to...

**The End**

NOTE: (Please review!)


End file.
